


OL (Office Lady) Sluts

by Heikitsune25



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Fire Emblem Series, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Anthology, F/M, Furry, Gangbang, Gen, Multi, OL - Freeform, Office ladies, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: An anthology of many different female characters, OC and/or otherwise, getting fucked in an office setting. (This is really just me making up an excuse to write sexy women in business suits and torn pantyhose.)Main tags: Dub-con, freeuse, roughsex, hidden sex, gangbang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Beatrix’s bathroom break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way to the bathroom to catch her breath from an intense meeting, Beatrix's mistake cost her whole afternoon.
> 
> Tags: Human on furry, rough-sex, Hidden sex

**OL sluts**

  
  


**Ch.1**

  
  


**Beatrix’s bathroom break**

  
  
**Summary: On her way to the bathroom to catch her breath from an intense meeting, Beatrix's mistake cost her whole afternoon.**   
  
**Tags: Human on furry, rough-sex, Hidden sex**

* * *

  
  


OL sluts

  
  


Ch.1

  
  


Beatrix’s bathroom break

  
  
Though her face is as stoic as ever, the full, but petite figured Renamon marched her way to the employ bathrooms to catch her breath. The meeting about the company’s earnings was stressful less because of having to explain to a bunch of old, greasy men how well their company was. And their penetrating stares at her chest, tightly squeezed into her black blazer and white button-up shirt. Not that she could blame them as just the smallest of breeze would show off her leopard print thong. The string not even visible between her large rear.  
  
The stoic vixen’s large furry bust seemed to nearly burst out of her shirt with every step. The buttons straining to hold back her chest as the small tuft of fur poking out between the shirt provides that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her height doesn’t help either that, even with the two-inch heels, her head only comes to a grown man’s stomach.  
  
Not a single man could take their eyes off her. Which would consider a good thing when giving a presentation. Though judging from the many bulging pants, and hungry stares roaming every curve of her body, none of the men were listening to Beatrix’s quarterly update. However, that isn’t what made her so tired.  
  
It was her trying to look serious standing on a box.  
  
‘I wished that dumb old janitor would fix the podium already…’ The fox sighed.  
Being only eye level with the average man’s crotch, it can be hard for people to take her seriously. Even though her stern gaze and powerful voice made a few of the men sweat. Most people always pat her headfirst before actually taking what she says seriously.  
  
Or it could have been they saw her bend over, and her plush rear peaked at them, along with her tiger-striped thong, form under her pencil skirt and pantyhose. She did hear one of the men fall over in an attempt to get a better look.  
  
With another sigh of relief, she finally reached her safe haven. The employee bathroom. It is nothing special save for the fact that it is remarkably clean and rather large. It looked more suitable for a bathroom for a football team. Bland blue and white tiles, with enough stalls and sinks to fit over ten people.  
  
It was quiet. And besides, the slight smell of smoke hinted that another woman was in here, Beatrix is utterly alone. She didn’t care for the other woman and marched straight to a random stall. She didn’t need to use the bathroom just sit down for a while to collect herself.  
  
With a sigh, the tiny fox opened the door to the stall.  
  
“B-Boss!?”  
  
Only to get a face full of a flaccid but still large cock.  
  
One of her subordinates, an average-looking young man with rather pale skin, a forgettable face, and a dusty mop of brown hair on his head. What isn’t’ forgettable is his cock. Even weak, the beast is big as it is thick musk punctured the vixen’s nose. Her nostrils flaring as she is immediately sent into a lustful daze as the pure musk of a male assaulted her nose.  
  
The young man looked utterly nervous as his boss simply gazed at his dick. “E-Er Mama- “  
  
“So, then Jackie says, 'Yeah no. I don't date guys that can’t even do a simple quarter circle.’ Can you believe it!?”  
  
Beatrix snapped out her haze and shoved the worker and her into the stall. Locking the door, Beatrix pushed her large backside against the young worker. Pushing him on the toilet seat as the young men entered the bathroom.  
  
"Well, I can't blame her. You sucked in that fight. You even had the most broken character in the game and she still kicked your ass. Doesn’t help that you were a sore loser too.”  
“You trying to start a fight?”  
  
“So, he can beat your ass one hundred to one again!? Ha! There’s a reason he got her number and not you dude!”  
  
“Oh, fuck off!”  
  
Completely unaware, the men continued their conversation as Beatrix and the young man stood stock still in the stall. The situation getting worse by the moment. While his career at the company isn’t a long one, it would be drastically cut short if anyone sees him with her. So, he kept his hand over his mouth to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Ngh…" Well, the young man tried to stay as still as he could with Beatrix’s large rear rubbing against his, now erect cock. Though her movements were slow, they were heavy as the tiny Renamon danced in his lap. With his dick caught under her skirt, it became stuck between her cheeks. Her hips twisting left and right. Rubbing his bare cock between her rear as it throbbed and leaked on her.  
  
“M-M-Mrs. Beatrix-Geh-Your-uh- I can't keep quiet if you keep pushing up against me like that…” The young man tried to speak softly but every twist of the vixen’s hips got a deep growl of arousal out of him. His prick twitching hard between her butt. The nylon from her pantyhose felt smooth against his prick as she bounced her rear up and down, steadily, in his lap.   
  
“Miss! If you keep this up, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back!” Gripping the toilet seat, he begged for his boss to end his torture. But she merely slammed her butt down on him harder.  
  
Beatrix looked back at the young man. Her normally cool stoic eyes are glazed over with heat. For a moment, the young man saw her tongue hanging out of her mouth as if she was panting. Drooling like an animal before she wiped it off her muzzle and  
As she said, “And?”  
  
The young man didn’t know if it was anger or lust that drove him, but with gritted teeth, he tore open the sultry fox’s pantyhose. Revealing her already dripping pussy that was immediately speared open by his cock as he rammed his prick as deep as he could inside her. The young man's member pushed the thin string of his superior’s thong away as it plunged inside her. As soon as his cock pushed past Beatrix’s folds, his cock is swallowed up in her warm slick embrace. Fully taking his throbbing member as it spilt her wide open and stretched out her clothes from the bulge in her belly.  
  
“Ha-Ngh!?” Before she could moan too loudly, the young man covered her muzzle. Pushing his fingers in her mouth as he swiftly started ramping his hips against her wobbling rear. Bending the small fox over in his arms and ramming her down his cock while he worked his hips up as hard as he could.  
  
“You god damn slut!” The young man hissed in as much of a hushed whisper as possible as he pulled back hard on his slutty bosses’ tail. Slamming his cock deep into her muff, creating a bulge forming in her clothes as she drooled and moan on over his fingers. Sucking on them like a cock as her loud delirious moans are gagged out.  
  
“Always walking around here with your stupid fat ass shaking about!” The young man took his hand off of her tail for a moment to get a furious handful of her ass. “You’ve wanted someone to bend over you a fuck you like an animal! You. Little. Whore!”  
  
“Hungh~! Ahngh~!!” The young man’s boss moaned in utter delirium. Her tongue flopping out her mouth as she quickly, and easily fell into a state of cock drunk lust. The young man is as rough as she wanted him to be with the breakneck speed of thrusts as he roughly pulled at her tail. He pushed her face hard into the stall door. Making it rumbled a little as the slutty boss give a guttural howl of delight as she came around his dick.  
  
Staining the ground as her pussy clamped up and sprayed her lust all over the floor.  
Yet the young man persisted with his hips slamming even harder inside her to push past the grand feeling of her cunt stroking his shaft as she came over him. Throwing his rage and frustration in her trying to get him caught.  
  
Though he isn’t the one at risk. Beatrix knew that if anyone found her, her career would be over. She would be cast out on to the streets. Forced to sell her body for money. Or they wouldn’t fire her. They would keep her as a fuck toy to relieve themselves whenever they see fit.   
  
“Mmmph~!!” Both ideas made her pussy tighten up at those presumed fates.  
  
“Geez, dude keep it down in there!” One of the men chuckled. "Is that stiffy of yours that bad?”  
  
“Can’t blame the guy. Do you see that ass on our boss?” One of the other men smirked as he flicked water off his hands. Not hearing the quite shuddering gasp of pleasure over his own voice that boomed in the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, Beatrix maybe a little cold, but fuck me the things I'd do to have her in my lap." Another man nodded as the stall gave another subtle thump. But he ignored it.  
  
‘Poor guy either is really going at it. Or ate from that shitty taco place down the street.’  
  
“Mmph!” With her back against the door, Beatrix’s legs stuck out from around the young man as he continued to drive his cock hard into her. Drilling his member into her quiver cunt even as her climax proceed to rage through her. The vixen’s eyes rolling in the back of her head as she nearly went limp with pleasure but the continued brutal thrust from the young man kept knocking her back into consciousness.  
  
“I heard she was a MASSIVE slut in high school.” The third coworker smirked as he gestured wild with his hands. “Like she slept everyone and everything in her district. Not even the mayor was safe.”  
  
“Tch!” The young man cured under his lips as his hands dug deeper into the firmness of her large tight ass. “You really are a slut then. Putting on airs as you’re so important! How many dicks have you sucked off this morning?”  
  
“T-Thirty~!” Beatrix admitted numbly as another orgasm ripped through her. The young man sneering as he took a sharp nip at her large fluffy ears.   
  
“Bullshit!” The man that was dumped scoffed. “While I doubt a hot piece of tail like that is still a virgin, the mayor? Everyone in the district? Nah.”  
  
"Yeah, and she so serious. Not mean but like I've never seen the boss smile.”  
  
“Hey, it’s just a rumor.” The other man shrugged his shoulders. “Would be great though if she bends over with a snap of the finger.”  
  
“Keep thinking like that and you’ll end up like that guy in the stall.” The man thumbed the shaking stall with all the grunting.  
  
“Take it easy there pal. We still got half the day left.” The teases as he walked out of the bathroom. “Don’t want the boss lady getting pissed at ya because you smell like jizz!”  
  
As the men continued their talking out of the bathroom, the young man got even rougher. Spinning the stout vulpine on his cock, bending her legs above her head in a tight headlock, the worker slammed his prick even deeper inside his slutty boss. Showering her no reprieve as battered her tight fuck hole. Her belly quivering as a lump deformed and reformed under her clothes from the human’s rigorous pounding of her coochie.  
  
Beatrix’s cut came furiously. Giving the janitor a lot to clean up as her pussy gushed and stained the wall and floors of the stall. And, with a deep growl, the young man joined her as he shot his cock up and deposited a profuse, thick amount of his semen inside her muff. Cumming much more then he ever has, his sperm rocketed into his boss's womb. Filling her pussy with two consecutive blasts of spunk alone.   
  
The rest of his seamen bursting from his jerking cock and shaky hips mostly oozed and drooled out onto the floor. None the less, Beatrix still moan and twitched with ever profuse, soup thick shot of spunk that spilled inside her.  
  
With his cock still depositing it's load, the young office worker fell back on the toilet seat. With the last of his load sitting Beatrix’s womb he finally let go of her. Allowing her to slump to the ground, filled with cum, but not exhausted. Her ass sticking high in the air as cum, in a long waterfall, drooled out her gaping, gasping pussy. Her tights torn around her mountainous rear, tuffs of her ruffled yellow fur peeking out between the tears, as her tail pointed up stiffly in the air.  
  
The sight is enough to keep the young man's drooling cock upright as it kept twitching with lift. However, while he was too exhausted to move, Beatrix got on her hands to turn around and take the young man’s cock in between her hearty breast. Popping open the bottom button of her shirt, squatting down so her spread legs could let the cum leak from her cunt, she slips his prick between her bust. The mighty member is as snug nearly as tight as her cunt as her warm, fluffy bust gave it a hearty squeeze. Soft from her fur but firm from her breast, the cock happily jerking between her bosom as it leaked its pre-cum.  
  
Eagerly, she took her long tong and licked what wasn’t hidden in her bust. Trailing her tongue up, salivating at the salty taste of her recent orgasm before diving her mouth in on the head and into her chest. Taking the member deep in her gullet as she started, pumping her breast up and down the young man’s cock. Her long muzzle sliding up his shaft when her breast would pull down and sliding down it would her breast would go up. Alternating between her mouth and tits, Beatrix didn’t give the man much rest.  
  
Showing true to the rumors, she gave lustful growls and moans that would make the filthiest of slut’s blush. Her tag wagging like an excited puppy as she popped the cock out her mouth and slobbered over the shuddering fuck pole. Spit and cum matting her fur as she panted like a wild hound. Her nipples poking lumps through her clothes as she lavished the cock with tender, ravishing licks. Her eyes looking up at the young man with utterly depraved lust. Begging him to ruin her even further.  
  
The young man, sensitive from his former orgasm, obliged her as grabbed her by her ears and rammed his cock as fro down her maw as he could. Jerking his hips just as hard as he was in her cunt. Bashing his prick through her soft pillowy breast to choke her out with his cock. What was meant to be a simple cleaning has become a chance for the young man to shatter his slutty boss’s vocal cords as she gasped and sputtered in her bust. Her make up running as her the soft fur of her breast became matted with the drool from her muzzle.  
  
The young man didn’t last as long given he is still twitching from his previous climax and, as rough as he is, Beatrix’s maw is relentlessly devouring his cock. Keeping up with his breakneck pace and slurping at his prick as it barreled down her throat. Her skills proving those rumors to be true as the young office worker snarled and locked Beatrix’s head down. The first shot of his cum burst out of the businesswoman’s nose in a long gush of thick white spunk.  
  
“Gurk~! Glok~!” Beatrix still drunk down the young man’s jizz even though it practically exploded in her gullet. Her neck contorting to fit the hefty seed that roared down her mouth. Her throat working fast to not drown her from the copious amounts of spunk rocketing in her mouth.  
  
It was the young man you gave in first. Not being able to take her strong suction, the young man pulled back to fire off the rest of his load on the panting, lustful face of his boss. Long ropey blasts of white drizzled her face. Her fur becoming a stick, matted mess as long lines of semen panted her maw. Even with cum overflowing in her mouth, she kept her maw open to catch as much as she could. Even though a good portion of it landed on her breast.  
  
Sitting on the toilet seat the young man panted with a sly smirk on his grin. Utterly spent but completely relaxed, he let some sweat drip off him as his cock fell limp at his waist.  
Until he realized he had basically just raped his boss.  
  
“Shit…” he cursed under his breath as he looked at the small fox lick herself clean of his cum. While the sight was hot the realization dawned on him as he grew pale.  
  
Being a massive slut or no, rape is rape and his boss could easily have him thrown out on his ass. The thought of blackmail crossed his mind, but Beatrix is so powerful in and out of the company, she has more grounds to blackmail him than anything.   
  
‘I am fucked…’  
  
Stammering, he didn’t want to stand as he couldn’t feel his legs form his climax, he tried to speak. “Um-“  
  
Only for Beatrix to stop him with a stern glare. He froze under her gaze as the insatiable lust form before was gone. Even with the single strand of cum hanging off the side of her mouth, she looked ready to bite his dick off instead of swallowing it whole.  
  
“If you ever need…some relief, come into my office.”  
  
With that, the vixen walked out of the bathroom with more than a little pep in her step.  
  
Leaving the young man dazed with his pants down. The sound of the skin turning on didn’t faze him as he looked up at the ceiling completely dumbfounded.   
  
“…. I am so late for that two pm appointment……”

* * *

  
**[If you want to see more of my work check out my fanbox](https://heikitsune.fanbox.cc/) **   
  
**[ Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **   
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


	2. Hilda's internship(pokemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda gets an internship at a prestigious company. However, she didn't read the fine print of what her job entails.
> 
> Tags: Rough sex, mostly oral, BBM, mind break, Dub-con

**OL Sluts**

**Ch2.**

**Hilda's internship(pokemon)**

**Summary: Hilda gets an internship at a prestigious company. However, she didn't read the fine print of what her job entails.**

**Tags: Rough sex, mostly oral, BBM, mind break, Dub-con**

* * *

OL Sluts

Ch2.

Hilda's internship(pokemon)

Hilda tried her best to hold back skipping to her new boss's room. Wearing a modest white blouse that showed a little of her cleavage, and a long tight pencil skirt that went past her knees, she tied her best to keep a stoic cool expression as she was walked down the stylish white halls of the very rich multibillion-dollar company. Her ponytail expressing her joy as it freely bounced and swayed with her steps.

The halls are a clean white, giving it a modern feel with stunning men and women walking around in business casual attire. The tower is stylized more like a museum with the massive statue at the front gate and many levels of offices and rooms for meetings. Most of them in rooms of glass. Giving passersby a good look at the meetings and voiceless conversations going on in them.

With branches that own tech, agriculture, and motor industries, Capital sparks is the world premier industry nearly everyone wants to work in. Good health benefits, thirty-hour full-time work week with an impressive ten thousand dollar a month starting pay, and more benefits than any other business, no one would blame the seventeen-year-old for being so giddy at getting an internship here. Most would actually be jealous.

Though Hilda herself wanted to be a veterinarian, the benefits of her internship at the main branch would pay for her tuition, degree, and dorm room. At first, she more than a little skeptical given the prestige surrounding the deal. Until she was invited by Elsa. The model and a CEO of the company, brought her on as an intern after she had bumped into her working at her mother's pet clinic.

Elesa told Hilda that she would be starting off small, working basically a grunt helping everyone out. Though she would mostly be getting coffee, papers, and doing small menial tasks for the boss of Capital Sparks himself, before being offered an actual job here or she could take the benefits and go to college.

'With this, I am sure to make it big!' Hilda nodded to herself as she reached the large oak double doors of her new boss's office for the next three months. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she opened the door to greet her new boss.

"Hello, Mr. Bedford. I- "

Hilda's words were interrupted by a loud moan. And the sounds of rough, near animalistic sex bouncing off the walls.

"That's a good whore! Good! Take my dick and never let it go!" The slovenly, demeaning words came from Hilda's new boss. A massive man in height and grith, towering over Hilda's small frame, with his pants down showing off his hairy legs, rocked his hips into the woman bent over his desk. She can see the woman standing on the tips of her stylish heels, and extremely thick semen pooling on the ground.

Bedford's round blotchy face with a little sweat on his face as his pudgy fat fingers tangled in the inky black hair of the woman moaning and wailing in delight. His teeth sneering as his other large had slapped and groped the woman's petite rear as he rammed his hips into her. Rocking his desk, shaking its contents but never knocking them off, as he treated the woman like a plaything.

The sun from the wall of windows behind his desk illuminated the woman's face. Showing off her beautiful visage now slovenly drooling with her blue eyes rolled up. Her tongue flapping out and spitting over the papers as she moaned stupidly. Her legs, held in with black tights, quivered each time Hilda's boss rammed into her. Her fancy black and yellow blouse is pulled down so her bare breast could scrape against the wood of the desk.

The rays of the morning sun dance across her sloppy visage and didn't hide the fact that this is the same woman who scouted Hilda a few days ago. The same woman who is on the face of this company's magazine and sponsors. The same woman known around the world as the star model, Elesa.

"Nahh~! Ahh! Sho-Sho goodd~~!" Is moaning and screaming like the biggest whore in the world.

"You've been a good slut so I'll stuff your cunt with as much cum as I can!" Bedford took both his hands to pull back on Elesa's twin tails as he rammed his shaft into her even harder. Knocking over the cup of pens and sending a few papers flying. While the slutty super model's long tone legs locked up as she sprayed the ground with her lust.

Hilda stood in the man's office, utterly transfixed and bewildered. A million thoughts running through her mind. But none of them are for her to turn around and walk away.

"Take it all! Ya, damn bimbo!" Bedford snarled as he snapped the super model's head up by her hair and gave a powerful thrust of his cock in her. Unloading a hefty amount of his cum inside her battered pussy that squeezed and choked his cock for its seed. Elesa's orgasm nearly blinding her as her eyes rolled up and her body shook violently.

"Hmph. Good job." Bedford spoke heartlessly as he pulled his cock out from the lust drunk woman's quivering sex. Her climax still running through her, Elesa's hungry twat still clung to Bedford's cock as he pulled it out. Like a slippery vice, it wouldn't let go of him until his head gave an audible pop from her sex.

"Now…." The large man tried, giving Hilda a good look at the forty-year only man's pudgy nose and cold black eyes. Not the most handsome man, though no one would call him ugly, he isn't getting dates form looks alone. Though his dick is another story. With his hulking cock pointed at her, Hilda got a good look at it as he sneered down at her.

It's not a stretch to call the member something out of a porno because it looks as big, if not bigger than then the ones in those fantasies. Not comically large, but still enough to cause a woman to strain a little for the first time. And then the next she would become nothing but a husk of lust not too soon after. Pulsating veins rode along the cock like the muscles on an arm. The bulky head is round and fat. Perfect for acting like a battering ram to open a woman's womb.

The girth is impressive, and its length is perfect for reaching even the most hidden places. Making someone scream in any way Bedford would shake his hips. It wasn't a shock that Hilda kept her eyes glued to the member even though she should be gasping in displeasure at how brazenly this old man would display himself to her.

"Hurry it up."

"H-Huh?" Hilda is snapped out of her daze from the curt call.

"Are you deaf, stupid, or just into some sort of silly roleplay?" Bedford hissed. "Clean. Off. My. Dick."

"Wait what!? I never-this-hold on a moment!?" Hilda's face turned completely red as she stammered nothing and anything at all. But she didn't turn away from the massive cock pointed at her.

"Oh, for fuck…" Bedford growled before he turned and gave a hard, disciplinary slap on Elesa's ass.

"Ohh~!?" Making the woman howl in delight as her pert cheeks shook and her cunt squirted out

"Bah. Stupid whore. You were meant to have her read the fine print before you brought her in. Tch. You're not getting you cunt stuff for a week." Bedford said as he looked through his papers with one hand and gave a harsh squeeze on Elesa's rump with the other. "Ya hear me? Anal and your mouth only. Got it?"

"Y-Yesh, sir…" Hilda didn't know if Elesa sounds disappointed from her whimper as she still kept a cock drunk grin on her face.

Bedford turned back around and handed Hilda the paperwork. It was the same document that Elesa gave her to sign before she took the job.

"Page three, column five dash six, lower left corner." The large man said as Hilda flipped through the pages to find just what he was talking about.

"It says there, and I quote 'All interns are required to clean the CEO's, a mister Clancy Bradford's gentiles after every sexual encounter, during business hours. Failure to comply will be punished by swift immediate termination and ex-communication form any and every Capital Sparks company, business, and subsidiary on the globe.'"

Hilda turned pale as Clancy read word for word of the very binding legal document she had signed a week ago. She thought she had read through it but it was clear she was very wrong. And the section of text it wasn't placed in a hidden spot nor cheekily small. Simply put, in her eagerness she had forgotten to read it.

"I swear this why I don't want to get teenagers. So damn fast and loose to sign their lives away to whatever sounds good without even thinking about the future." Clancy grumbled. "Well, whatever. What's done is done."

"You're here now, Ms. Black." The older man scoffed as he turned to her. His cock still boldly glaring at her as it dripped with Elsa's lust and remnants of his climax. "My dick is a mess. So, either open your mouth or get out."

Hilda swallowed as she weighed her options. She could simply get up and walk away. But Capital Sparks is massive. Owning seventy percent of every major, and even some small business around the world, there still is a chance that she could be denied work even at a simple family restaurant. Let alone her career as a veterinarian.

"Y-Yes, sir." In the end, she got on her knees and gripped her new boss's wet shaft. The enraged shaft felt fiercely warm in small hands. Not even able to get her fingers to touch each other as she griped the girthy member. She opened her lipstick covered lips and took the member in her mouth. Slowly she pushed her mouth back and forth on the cock. Coating it in spit and lipstick, she moved her head as far it could go on the prick.

'It's…it's so big….' As much as she disliked the idea of putting her new boss's dick in her mouth, she couldn't help acknowledged the fact that this truly is the largest cock she has ever had.

Barely getting a full hand over it, her mouth strained a little to fit even half of the shaft. She popped it out her mouth and licked up the stray bead of semen that dangled from under the head. Surprising herself at how she moaned at the taste. Salty, and filled with musk, the cock isn't a five-star meal, but it is far more savory than the standard shaft. The combination of his lust and Elesa's quivering pussy helped make the flavor more palatable.

Looking up, Hilda was glad to find out her boss was letting her go at her own pace. Not forcing her to deep throat him or anything. But the cold gaze still unnerved her as he glared down at her. Though she found herself getting into it as she pulled the cock out her mouth and started licking the underside of it. Something Clancy didn't ask her to do but gave an appreciative nod to the gesture.

"Good. Good. You know your way around a dick." Clancy gave an appreciative sigh of relief.  
"Glad Elesa was sane enough to find a girl that isn't some doe-eyed virgin."

Though Hilda didn't like that fact that she used to blow off a few of her teachers in middle school to get a passing grade is actually helping her getting a career but she wasn't complaining. In fact, she was getting back into her old ways as she kissed up the shaft and swiftly took another bigger portion of the cock down her mouth.

"Don't forget the balls, young lady." Clancy barked.

Hilda hesitated at that. Lifting the cock up and looking down at the two dangling sacks. Lightly covered in hair, and where the older man's musk is the strongest, Hilda swallowed hard. Leaning forward she gave the shaft a test kiss, and true to her thoughts the taste of her boss's musk is at its strongest here. It hit her like a ton of bricks, and she didn't hold back the growl of lust that rumbled in her throat. Luckily, she wasn't loud enough to alert her boss, so Hilda continued to dutifully tend to his taint.

Hilda groaned as she suckled on the bouncing orbs, yet not in discomfort. She adjusted her legs as she felt some odd heat growing between them but stayed focused on her task. Switching from one ball to the next, trying her best to clean off Elesa's lust. Who she now sees as a dumb slut eager for dick as the expression the supermodel was making is etched into her thoughts.

That dazed panting face. Her lips curled up into a lust-crazed smile with her tongue hanging out. Her eyes glazed over as any normal thought shut down. Just like Hilda's eyes as she gave a long, almost loving drag of her tongue up her boss's shaft.

"I am going to cum. Swallow it or take it on your face." Clancy's moan sounded like a beastly snort of a bull as his cock started to pulse in her mouth. "I don't care which, but don't get it on my dick."

Those words snapped Hilda from her trance. Not wanting to have her face covered in his cum for the rest of her workday, Hilda doubled her efforts in trying to take as much of his cock as she could. Bobbing her head up and down the cock rapidly with her hand moving just as fast. Trying her best to hurry along his release. Though she doesn't know if it's to finally leave or for her own enjoyment.

"Here it comes!" Clancy gasped as he placed his hand on Hilda's head. Not to hold her there but to keep himself from falling as his legs shook from his orgasm.

"Ughmph!?" Hilda had seen the cum oozing out of Elesa. It looked like a thick paste as it plopped to the ground. Tasting it however is another story. Again, it's no five-star meal, but the flavor isn't outright filthy. Passable, it is strong and dominant. Making Hilda wonder if Elesa is already pageant with twins with, not only how much, but how jelly-like the discharge is as it gushed down her gullet in a mix of long ropes and spreading blasts.

"Glick…. Glurk…. Ggllurk…" The sound of Hilda's desperate swallowing could be heard even past the large oak doors. Her eyes looking up at her boss's str4ained face as he poured every last drop inside her belly. Her hands grasping at his legs as her throat started to burn. Still, she swallowed it down like it was the last meal she will ever have. To focus on her task, she didn't notice the slight damp spot growing on her panties.

There was one long, ropey squirt left until she finally felt the cock deflate. Shrinking in her mouth and giving her room to lick around it. Making sure not to leave a single dollop of cum on the shaft.

"Mm. Good job." Clancy said as he popped his flaccid cock out of Hilda's throat. It was still big and weighty even as it hung limp in Hilda's face.

"Haa…T-Thank you…" Panting, Hilda's frazzled mind kept her politeness as she gave a slight nod in gratitude to her boss as he zipped up his pants.

"And while the lipstick is cute, you're trying to clean my dick. Not mark it up like it's some paint job." Clancy remarked. "Bah, whatever. It's your first day so I'll let it slide. But keep that in mind next time got it?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Hilda said as she stood up on shaky legs. Nearly stumbling over herself as she noticed they had gone numb.

'H-How long was I- 'She looked at the clock on the side of the wall and her eyes went wide.

The time of one pm hit her like a brick. As she had come into his office at nine am.

"Now get out of here. Once Elesa gets her brain out her cunt we have actual business to discuss." Before she could process just what that entailed, Clancy ordered her to leave. His back to her as he was shuffling papers on his desk. And Elesa's moaning turning into whimpers as she was starting to come back to the land of the living.

"I'll call you back in two hours for you to clean me off again." The businessman said absentmindedly. "And bring some coffee too. I don't care what brand or flavor just make sure it's black. Don't worry about getting right the first time. It's your first day and all that. But do try and make a note of it ok?"

Hilda nodded dumbly as she turned to the door and walked out as fast as she could. Not noticing the liquid rolling down her leg.

-OOO-

"Man, this is a lot of papers…" Hilda sighed as she carried the stacks of documents through the sea of cubicles.

The young intern's days at the company have been shockingly normal.

She excepted the rest of the place to be some sleazy sex joint with women wearing barely anything at all. Yet the simi casual business attire is more the norm than strange. And there aren't just women here as men roam the halls. Young and old. Even the old trope of the creepy looking but kind janitor fit in this place well. It looks and feels like a normal office. As if she didn't just suck off her boss on her first day a week ago, and she had just come from cleaning his cock four hours ago as well.

'Though that's only on the surface….' Hilda sighed as she eyed the man, she had walked in on mistakenly using the male bathroom. Having one of the employees, the dark brown-haired girl named Amber that she had met on her second day here, bent over the bathroom skin. Pulling at her long waist-length hair and calling her all sorts of obscene names with her golden eyes spinning as she drooled over the sink.

Then there was the time she had to ride an elevator while Nami, an organed haired woman who is one of the top accountants in the company, was having her throat utterly ruined by an employee. For six floors Hilda was forced to listen to, what she saw as a proud sassy woman from her first meeting with her, gag and choke obscenely. The random man, who she assumed is another worker here, call her an uptight greedy bitch as her fancy makeup rolled marred her face and her bright red lipstick clung to his cock. Hilda only saw a glimpse of the man spraying her face as she rushed out to her floor.

Scenes like that have plagued her since she started. Turning her view of the place that still is the top of the business world and a stepping stone to her future into a home of sexual debauchery where the women here are used as condoms. And yet she can't deny how well everything runs.

The company's stocks rarely go down, and when they do it's by a small margin for only a day. After her run-in with Nami in the elevator, she had spotted the woman in a meeting giving sound advice with every sleazy old man intently listening in. Though Hilda doesn't know if she should be shocked by the fact Nami wasn't thrown on the table and fucked by every man in the room, or shocked by the fact that she thought that was going to happen.

The young girl always wondered if she would be next to get assaulted, yet no one came up to her. She thought it was her age, given she is only seventeen, but she had just walked by the hallway where another fresh-faced intern, Yunyun, pushed up against the wall while the creepy old janitor used his dick to drill out her asshole. And she was only sixteen. Though no sixteen year old should make such lust-crazed face as Yunyun did.

Maybe she wasn't anyone's type and the boss is just the exception. Though she took notice that there are many married men, kind men that have treated her fairly. Gay men with even a few men and women genuinely dating.

'Just what layer of whacky hell did I land myself into….' Hilda thought as she placed the papers on the desk where they meant to go.

"Oh, you're the new girl aren't you." Hilda was brought out of her thoughts by a dark-skinned woman speaking to her.

The woman's Egyptian heritage seen through with the heavy, and alluring, black mascara that curved around her eyes. The purple eye shadow brought out her vibrate green eyes as they gazed at her kindly. Her full lips, forming a sweet smile that is colored in the same royal purple. Her white blouse allowed her sizable bust to stretch out the fabric as she leaned over the desk. Her tight pencil skirt hugged her hips while her voice purred politely at Hilda.

"Y-Yeah. Names Hilda." Another oddity of the company is that there are a lot of beautiful people here. Men and women. It was getting harder and harder for Hilda not to blush around them.

"Menat is mine." The woman gave a beaming smile as she held out her hand for the young intern to take. Hilda stared at it for a moment. Trying not to show her worried expression on her face before tentatively taking Menat's hand.

"Something wrong?" However, the dark-skinned woman is more perceptive than she thought.

"Ah well…." Stumbling over her words, Hilda tried to think of a polite way to say, 'How is it legal for our boss to basically run a perverted whore house.'

"Ah. it's how this place…'works'. Isn't it?" Menat answered for her.

Hilda nearly collapsed on herself in relief at not having to say those words. "What is up with all…. this?"

"Well the boss himself has a crazy sex drive." Menat explained a bit too casually. "He can't focus on work because it's so bad, so he's got to get off every now and then. And the concept just kind of… spread. Not everyone does it. James and Rai are the most normal guys here. And there are some women that enjoy this stuff."

Menat pointed to a lasciviously dressed bright blue-haired woman walking down the sea of cubicles with the smallest of skirts. Every time she moved one stylishly heel covered foot in front of the other, everyone looking behind her got a good look at the bright red thong creepy out from under her skirt. Along with what everyone is sure to figure out some sort of buzzing sex toy rumbling inside her sex as the cords dangled from between her legs and traveled from her bat design thigh highs that squeezed her pump legs.

Full, bright ruby gave an innocent smile as she held the stacks of papers against her head-sized bust that is nearly spilling out of her even smaller dark blue blouse top. Her violet eyes are kind but clearly held in some deep lust as her spade tailed flicked back and forth. Along with her elf ears flicking playfully up and down.

One of the men suddenly slapped her ass hard. Making her squeal in delight as her lust spilled down her quiver legs. As she orgasmed in the middle of the hall, she dropped her papers. Her legs buckling while her arousal rushed down her legs.

"Ageha is a succubus after all so this type of place is less of a job and more of a vacation. She regularly brings her daughter here and well you can guess what happens." Menta said. Ignoring Hilda's massive red face as she watched the demon woman sensually bend over to pick up a paper she dropped before she was yanked into one of the men's cubicles. "We actually have a lot of demons and beastman working around here. Which is nice given how some places will deny them work because of stuff like that. Seriously who does that? So what a girl is nine feet tall and covered in fur? Not like she eats people."

How Menat was able to talk so casually over the horrendous sexual gagging is impressive.

"An... And…what about people that don't like it here?" Hilda asked as she tried to ignore Ageha being pushed up against the cubicle, her face in the middle of climaxing as she is rocked against the flimsy wall. "Is everyone woman here just a…. toy for the people to use?"

"Ah well-" Menat phone suddenly vibrated before she could give a straight answer.

"Oh, I've got an appointment to get to." Menat stood up as she started making her way to the elevator. "Look don't worry about it much. It's not like anyone has trapped here or anything. You'll be fine. Talk to you later."

And with that, the woman left. Leaving Hilda with a few more questions than answers.

"Ooooh fuck!" And a succubus cumming her brains out.

-OOO-

Back at the door to Clancy's office, Hilda found herself a little less nervous than before. Mostly because the moans bursting through the door have become the norm as she is forced to hear them throughout the day. Not even a full hour after she had finished talking with Menta, did Clancy call her on the phone he had given her. She knows her job, she's done three times before this, and yet she still feels nervous.

'It's…It's only for three months. Suck this guy off for three months, and you can either go to another branch or quit altogether. Besides, it's not so bad. Ugh, no bad thought….'

Psyching herself up, Hilda opened the door.

"Nya~! Cock! Master's cock is soo goood~!" And is greeted with Menat's pussy spasming in the open air of the office as their boss held up her. Spreading her legs wide, Hilda can clearly see Clancy's mighty cock blur in and out of her cunt while, in Menat's ass, an anal cat tail toy vibrated and spun inside her. Her face a delirious mess of cum and spit as she drooled over herself. Moaning in delight as Clancy's fat fingers dug into her thighs as he held her up.

The mewling mocha-skinned business woman's pantyhose are torn open but still bite into her flesh. Squeeze her full legs as they shook and twitched from her climax rushing through her. Her arms are thrown around her boss's back. Starching at his back like a disobedient cat as she moaned and wailed on in delight. The black cat ears on her head shockingly stayed on even though each thrust of the burly prick roughly shook her body.

Hilda should be used to this by now. But still, she stopped in both awe and amazement at the opened perversion on display. Not noticing how her own pussy hummed a little at the sight.

"Ah right on time. I am just about to blow." Clancy grunted as Menat dug her nails into his back. Her sixth climax running through her as her body shook violently. "Lay on the desk. Let your head hang off. And hurry it up! Menat is one the of horniest sluts here."

Hilda shook out of her stupor and moved to the desk that was already cleared for her. She laid on her back, letting her head hang off a little, and watched as her boss walked and fuck Menat towards her. He placed the slutty kitten's face at Hilda's legs. Giving Hilda a front seat to the burly prick spread and slam into Menat's bright pink pussy. The young intern had no choice but to gaze at large balls that slapped and smacked Menat's ass, that she will soon be licking clean of her co-worker's slick lust.

"You better get comfortable young lady." Clancy's booming voice brought Hilda out of her stupor as he addressed her. "Menat here is quite the slutty and won't be able to speak right until she's pack full of semen."

"Nyahh~! Please give this slutty kitty your milk master! She'll be a good girl!" Menat babbled incoherently. Even though the woman was so normal looking a few hours ago, was drooling and purring like a cat in heat.

"Heh. And you were so shy the first time you came here. Now you've sucked poor Jack dry and he can't even walk right." Clancy gave a hard smack on the woman's bouncing rear. "Can't have you making it hard for my people to work now."

"You'll be cleaning me after each shot. How many it'll be depends on how long it takes Menat to pass out." Clancy grunted as leaned forward a bit more to cup the cat woman's swinging breast and dig his cock deeper inside her. "Normally that's about three hours. But she's really randy today so it might be five."

Hilda's eyes dilated at those words, but before she could say anything, she watched her boss's body lock up as his first load was about to blow.

"Here's the first one!" Clancy grunted as he let loose a dizzying amount of cum inside the wailing woman. Menat cumming along with him as she soiled Hilda's face with her lust. Yet shockingly with the minute and a half long pumping of thick semen Hilda knows is gooey then honey, none of it fell out of the mocha-skinned woman.

Popping his cock out, getting a disappointed whine from Menat, Clancy pointed his shaft down at Hilda. The cock still disobediently hard even though it gave the woman above her a brutal pounding. Hilda opened her mouth and let her boss drop his cock in her gullet. Though she still can't the whole thing in, Clancy gave a few shallow thrusts for her tongue to slurp along the whole length of the cock. Licking off the lingering strands of cum and lust as his sweaty, heated balls kissed her face.

"Hm. Thanks. Now for the next one." Clancy said as he rammed his cock back into Menat who yelled with glee.

This continued on for a while. Their boss would fuck Menat to many orgasms. Slapping her ass, yanking on her leash, and a myriad of derogatory name-calling before cumming inside her and plunging his cock into Hilda's mouth. She doesn't know how many times he had pulled his cock out of one hole only to plunge it into another. And it didn't take long for Hilda's body start to react as anyone would in this situation. No matter how resistant she is, sex is still pleasurable. And having a porno play out right in front of her made her rub her thighs in a vane attempted to get rid of her lust.

Something Menat took notice of. The slutty kitten began to bend her head forward try and help her co-worker out. Hilda watched in anticipation as the older woman leaned forward between her legs. Her tongue dangling out to lick at her panties as Hilda willingly spread her legs. Though she shouldn't take part in this too much, the heat in her legs is too much for her to take.

"Ah! No. Bad girl." However, Clancy pulled Menat back by her leash. "She's a dick cleaner. When's she's on the clock she only doses her job. You can have your fun when she's off. If you're still awake by then."

There was a whine of disappointment from Menat, but it easily turned into lustful purrs of delight from Clancy's cock slamming into her womb. Hilda sympathized with her as her loins didn't give her a moment's rest. Her pussy gaping and opening up under her panties. Begging to be toyed with yet she knows if she takes that step, she'll end up like Menat.

Moaning in utter pleasure as her boss degraded and used her. The cattail in her ass wiggled and bounced back into her master's hips. The smile on her face is one of pure bliss as she came back to back, none stop. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Yes, if Hilda lets an ounce of her determination slip, she will end up just like that.

'Why is that a bad thing again?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a few droplets of Clancy's cum hitting her face before his cock tapped the tip of her nose. Happily, she opened her mouth and cleaned the shaft once more. Though her tongue and lip lingered longer then they should.

"Phew, that's that…." To her shock, Clancy moved his cock out her mouth once she was done.

"You've impressed me, Hilda." The fat man sighed as he took a cloth to wipe the sweat from his face. "You held your own for nine hours."

"Wha-What?" Hilda looked flabbergasted that so into it the act she didn't notice the time go by?

"Well, that's all for today. Both of you go home." Clancy grumbled as he zipped up his pants and went to his computer. "Unlike you two my job never really ends after punching out…. I swear that damn secretary of mine is working me to death. Isabelle is getting her ass broken into for the rest of the damn week…"

Hilda was still in a daze when her boss has dismissed her. The heat in her legs too hot to ignore. At least she will plenty of fodder to help her relax tonight.

-OOO-

Hilda pushed open the bathroom door with a flushed face and quivering legs. Two months have passed since she took this internship. Two months of watching women of all sorts get used and screwed in various ways. Two months of cleaning her boss's cock at least nine times a day. If it was a slow day.

Normally the large employee bathroom is used as a place to relax. The size of a stadium public bathroom enough to fit at least twenty people, the white and blue titled floors give a clamming air to the almost obsessively clean bathroom. It doesn't even smell like a public bathroom as the fresh scent of lime and lemons hit her nose. It really is a place for employees to unwind and relax.

Now Hilda comes here to masturbate as much as she can to get rid of all the seedy thoughts swarming her mind.

And today was a rough one. She was sent to watch a meeting that was being hosted by the demon Etna, a small childish-looking woman. Even in her serious-looking suit, the tiny red-headed demon still almost looked like a child with her youthful face.

There was another woman with the tiny demon. She didn't know here, guessing she was from another company or branch. Her long black hair is in pigtails as she wore a rather normal blouse, very tight showy show black pantyhose, and looked more serious than the more playful demon girl with her cool sea-green eyes.

It had swiftly turned into an orgy when one of the filthy old men walked up to the small demon girl, bent her over the podium she was talking on, and laid his cock into her like a wild beast. The other woman was pushed onto the desk with her head hanging off the sides for the men to take turns slamming their dicks into her mouth by using her pigtails. There were a few protests from the women, that didn't last long as they were soon moaning in delight.

Hilda was forced to watched most of the events before she couldn't take it and sped to the bathroom. A nearly hourly routine for her is to come here and relieve all the built-up stress from watching people basically breed themselves sick. She is not the only one as she has caught a few other women using the bathroom as a masturbating den.

Something she noticed as she heard moaning coming from one of the other stalls. Though it was rocking so hard that she guessed a couple must have been using it to help cool each other off. It wouldn't fully help get rid of her lust, but she didn't care. She was too pent up to even notice she wasn't going to an empty stall as she threw it open in a huff.

Only to find Clancy, her boss, fucking another woman.

"Ah. Ms. Black. Good timing." The round-bellied man grunted as he pulled back hard on a large bushy tail that looked to belong to a squirrel as his hips railed into a large round bouncing rear that is tightly held in a pair of torn black spats. The meat of the woman's supple ass peeked out between the tears in her clothes as Clancy pulled back on the beast woman's hair as he rammed his cock up her already cum filled pussy.

"I was just about to finish up with Ms. Nanaya's discipline."

The beast woman in question is one of the many fitness instructors hired in the building to help keep the worker's active and healthy. She normally wore a rather revealing crop top that bear held her bustling breast and short spats around the office with a hole for her large bushy tails. Though Hilda rarely spoke to her much, the squirrel woman always held a spunky smile on her face with her short chestnut-colored hair and flicking rodent ears on her head. Though her clothes always seemed too small for her toned body, her crop top not fully covering her chest. Stopping below her hearty bust and showing off just a peek of it. The cheery woman was always a delight to meet.

"Now Ms. Nanaya. Just what were you saying a moment ago?" Clancy snarled as he pulled the professional fitness instructor's tail.

"I am sorry for being such a stupid slut!" The beastwoman moaned stupidly as she stained herself with her climax. Her cheery visage is now one so disgrace and pleasure as her tongue flapped about and her eyes unfocused. "I didn't mean to call you fat! I just wanted your cock!"

"Very good Makoto." Clancy snorted as he gave a reward smack on the woman's ass.

The whole scene was sudden and jarring as usual. And yet Hilda felt herself get hotter than all the other times.

"To be honest I don't really need you here now. I am actually thinking of getting Makoto here to help out with that this time." Clancy smirked as he doubled his efforts into slamming his cock as deep into Makoto as possible.

"Back talking me isn't the smart thing to do." The man snarled as he gave a sharp tug on Makoto's tail. Getting a animalistic like bark from her while she came hard. Spraying her lust in the toilet as her wail shook the whole bathroom.

"You are off the clock too, so you don't have to do this today." Clancy grunted as he let loose his discharge into the fit woman. His thick spunk erupting inside the beastwoman as she came

"However, I won't be as kind as I normally am when you're cleaning me off. I am not paying you so I don't care if you hack up a lung or something." He turned, his cock still and utter soaked in Makoto's lust. Dripping on the ground, Hilda could felt the heat rising off of it even as she stood stock-still in the doorway. "Your choice Ms. Black."

Hilda stared at the member with a flushed face. But her expression unreadable even though it's an easy choice. She doesn't have to squat down between her boss's legs. She doesn't have to take his swelling cock in her hands. She can just say 'Another time sir.', go in the other stall and finger herself stupid and then just go home. It's an easy choice.

So then why does she have his prick in her hands, her legs spread as wide as possible, and her fingers ramping in her pussy through the torn hole in her pantyhose as she bobs her head on his prick?

"Ngh! E-Eger, today aren't you?" Clancy grunted as Hilda took his whole cock down her throat. Having been sucking him off so for long has shaped her gullet into fully being able to swallow his prick without gagging. Her dark eyes looking up at her boss in a pleading nature as her fingers were a blur in her pussy. Jettisoning in and out her cunt wildly as she showered the bathroom floor. Giving the janitor more than something to clean as she worked her mouth and hand in tandem.

"Mmm! Haaa~!" It waw less cleaning and more sloppy worship as drool clung to her chin and flung around her face. When she popped the meaty member out of her mouth, her spit slapped her in the face. With the cock dripping in her saliva she licked the underside of the shaft, before taking it back in her mouth. Gone was any sort of decency and is replaced with a hungry slut that would make that succubus Ageha blush in shame.

"While I am glad of your zeal, Ms. Black. You're going to need to put in more effort if you're trying to get me off when you're off the clock." Clancy grunted as he roughly grabbed Hilda's ponytail to hold her head steady and start crashing hips into her face. His pubic hair burning her nose as her face ins mashed underneath his large hairy belly. As the balls slapped her chin, she started to gag. Her eyes watering, black mascara streaming down her face, as they started to roll back from the lack of air.

It is a brutal, relentless, and demeaning running of her Hilda's throat that should be considered an act of violence. And yet her fingers only got faster in her pussy. Bucking her hips in the air, Hilda dutifully slurped and sucked on her boss's cock as it punched her tonsils. Her Jerking hand joined her other fingers pumped even faster in her aching cunt.

"Mmmph~! Gurk~! Glok~!" Hilda pussy thumped and burned with lust but still felt so far from her climax. Even though the hearty musk of the cock on running down her tongue and staining her lips. Even though her face is covered in spit, pre-cum daggling off her cheeks, and pubic hair clinging to her lips, she still felt utterly far from her much needed orgasm. She couldn't' figure out why until she felt her boss's cock rumble and twitch with its nearing climax.

Clancy with his face red and teeth bared, slowed his pace to give Hilda her usual choice. "Face or mo- "

Before Clancy could even finish Hilda had popped his cock of her mouth. Panting with the very tip of her tongue tickling the cock head, she jerked his shaft to full completion. Letting the hefty, weighty cum fly on to her face and into her hungry mouth while she came furiously. She didn't know if it was the cum on her face her fingers that brought her to such a roaring climax, but her body locked up and her cunt stained the bathroom floor all the same.

"Nngghhh~!" Hilda's moan vibrated the whole bathroom as her pussy hot the largest spray of arousal she ever her form her back-arching orgasm. Her toes curling in her heels as her eye-rolling back, her hips thrusting the air like a wild animal as her boss showered her with his cum. Her hair stained white, while long string riddled her face. Covering her cheeks, slapping down in her panting mouth, long rope dangled from her face and dripping down into her blouse and onto her heaving chest. Making her already stiff nipple shake as the warm jizz rolled down her body.

"Hmm thank you for that young lady." Clancy said as he released her ponytail and patted her head. His own legs a little shaky, but he managed to move past Hilda as she fell forward. Her ass in the air quivering and shaking like Makoto's. Both women moaning weakly as their thoughts drifted above the clouds. Clancy left Hilda with his cum on her face and a lot on her lust addled mind.

-OOO-

"And switch my five o'clock with my nine A.M." Clancy said as he walked in the darkened parking garage of his building. Chattering on his phone with one of his two secretaries as he made his way to his limo. And large and expensive one more for show than actually driving. He isn't pretentious enough to have a butler open the door or even a huge mansion on the hill. His house is expensive sure, but not ravishingly so. It was an idea from his mother to show off he has some sort of power. Even if the man himself would rather have a modest appearance.

"Also get Mr. Anderson's wife to visit me tonight. I am in the mood for anal." Clancy rolled his eyes as his secretary started to give him a moral lashing about using the wife of one of his workers as basically a sex toy behind his back. "Unless you wish to substitute for her Mrs. Briggs, I'd advise you to do as I say. It's not like that limp dick of a husband of hers' is doing her any favors in bed. Besides both, you and Isabelle are still sore from our last session. Don't want to break my favorite girls now."

Reaching the door, Clancy snapped his fingers as he just remembered something. "Ah yes. Speaking of her, send someone to pick up from my office. I took out a little frustration on that tiny shih tzu. All that paperwork was getting to me. Yes, yes, I know it's not her fault. But that doesn't- "

"U-Um Excuse me?"

Clancy blinked in surprise when he turned around to see Hilda standing behind him, her clothes still a mess from their earlier encounter. Though her face is clean and the cum is off her body. Granted the stains are going to be harder to get out.

"Ms. Black? What are you still doing here? It's dangerous being around here this late. You could get attacked by a molester." The older man gave a casual shrug. "Unless you are into that."

"I actually um…I wanted to talk about…" Hilda stumbled over her words. She had holed herself in the bathroom for an hour debating with herself but at the final stop, she couldn't find the words. With a sigh to gather herself, she said.

"A promotion. I…I would like to ask for a promotion." Hilda's face grew hotter as she knows what exactly that entails. "I've read my…contract, Fully this time. And Um…"

The teenager was panting a little as thoughts of what would come if her boss said yes plagued her mind. "I know what it means and-I can do a lot better and I've learned a lot so…"

Clancy gazed at the teenager for a long moment. His gaze making her legs shuffle. As a liquid started to drip down Hilda's leg. Clancy followed the trail down her thigh as he spoke on the phone.

"…. Cancel that call with Anderson's wife Callie. I have some…Other business to attend to tonight." Hanging up the call the CEO opened the door to his limo.

"This limo doubles as a makeshift office. We can talk about that in there."

"Yes sir." Hilda said with a breathless smile. And hearts in her eyes.

-OOO-

"Ah…Haa…."

Hilda's tongue licked the soft carpeting of the floor of Clancy's limo as her upper body worked on autopilot. She bounced her bouncy round ass on her boss's cock as he ordered his driver to drive them both to his house to continue discussions of her promotion. Her tights are torn open like many other women she was forced to watch handle her boss's mighty member. Her tight little asshole spread to the brink as she moaned stupidly from her sixth, tenth, maybe twentieth climax. She doesn't know. She doesn't know where they are even going. The only thing on her mind is her boss's cock as she rocked her hips up and down wildly.

The black studded choker around her neck jiggled and danced. The 'cum whore #14' tag bounced along with her movements as her nails dug into the floor. She whined like a hound. Shaking her needly for her boss to continue his tanning of her large jiggling ass that seemed to pop out the tears in her tights.

"I am more than impressed-ngh-by your vigor. Hell, you're tighter than a succubus. With an ass to match too." Clancy said as he gave another hard swat on her ass. Adding to the many bright red handprints on her large rear. It may be the largest on his whole team as it shook with waves flowing from cheek to cheek. The look of her glorious ass is matched by its tightness as her rear choked another load from his cock.

"Though it looks like I am going to have to find a new cock cleaning intern…" Clancy looked at the paper's Elesa had sent him today on the small armrest. Varies young beautiful women ranging from their late teens to their mid-forties. Married single. Demon human. A few elves. Ten wolf women. A few cat women. The list of women she had found for him to be one of his personal assistants goes on and on.

"…I keep losing more cock cleaners like this…." Clancy sighed as Hilda came again on his cock. Making him glad that he doesn't have expensive leather.

* * *

**[ Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **   
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


	3. Chapter 3

**OL sluts**

**Ch. 3**

**Short ride to heaven**

**Summary: Midna, Poppy and **Laguna** get stuck on an elevator just as their budling has a power outage. And a bunch of horny men have joined them as well.**

**Tags: Molestation, mind break, shortstack, orgy, gangbang**

* * *

OL sluts

Ch. 3

Short ride to heaven

"Well fuck this." Midna barked at the emergency sign flashing red high above her small stature. The cramped elevator ride was already long enough for her with all the people crammed into it and her going to the top of a thirty-floor budling. And now it has broken down with two other women and a bunch of men in business suits for who knows how long.

The imp adjusted the black studded choker around her neck in frustration. It was already hot enough for her to lose her blazer before she came into work. Leaving her in the rather small white blouse, small enough to give the tiniest peek at her belly button ring, and a mini skirt. That actually is just a normal pencil skirt, but she can't find one that can fit her hips normally. She didn't even need to bend over to show off the leopard print thong biting in between her black and teal rear.

Though she comes up to a man's crotch, her hips are the envy of every woman in the office. Wide and curvy, even the smallest step she took made her rear bounce and shake in her skirt. Midna isn't one to hide her sex appeal given her tight black thigh high stockings were stylishly designed. Her make up light enough to not look gaudy but enough to show off her full, pitch black painted lips. Her lustful amber eyes enhanced with mascara and deep green eye shadow.

The imp's amber ponytail is a little ruffled as she adjusted the bang over her right eye. Grumbling under her breath about the shabby work the electrician is doing in her budling. Shifting her wide hips in frustration in her flat heels.

"Hmmm…. I am going to be late." Lagunamumbled to herself in the corner of the elevator. The draph secretary, her head coming up to a man's stomach, sighed with the files pressing against her impressive bust barely being held in by her blouse. Her pantyhose felt tighter than normal around her legs as she moves uncomfortably as she is squished between two men. Even with her heels, her horns still poked at the abdomen of the man in front. Being a female of the bull like race, her chest will always be at the height of the average man's groin. And the size of a man's head.

"E-Excuse me…" The small businesswoman fixed the fringe of blonde hair over her left eye. Her red lips quivering nervously around the two men. Even though her white shirt is right for her height she couldn't hide the impressive amount of cleavage shown off from her white button up top. Not that she could help it given she cannot find a bra in her head turning bust size.

"Darn. I hope this gets fixed soon." A Yordle sighed as she crossed her arms. Making her hearty bust jiggle under her movements. Though not as head turning as a dprahs, Poppy's chest and full figure is still a sight to see. Even in her strict black blaze and white shirt, with just the tiniest glimpse of her black bra in between the buttons of her shirt, and her pencil skirt. She shifted in her two-inch heels and hip hugging thigh high black tights.

Her stylish black frame glasses and deep blonde hair in pig tails gave her a more teacher like appearance then the executive head of a company. Her lilac lipstick is heavy on her pursed lips as she impatiently tapped her foot. Hoping that the elevator would be fixed before so she won't be late for her meeting.

Midna turned around as she didn't want to face the evil of the flashing red sign.

"Oh." However, that made her get a face full of a man's crotch. Two men crotches to be exact.

"Geez. Someone didn't jack it this morning…." Midna mumbled under her breath as she looked at the throbbing erection threatening to snap the poor man's belt right off. The man next to pitched just as big of a tent.

"Dwah!?" The man on her left jumped as he felt Midna's hands on his groin.

"If I am going to be stuck here for who knows how long, I may as well enjoy myself eh big guy?" The imp smirked as she rubbed his member through his pants.

"Oh, it's just you Midna." The other man sighed as he removed he pulled down his zipper. His cock bouncing out of his pants. Long and girthy, the veiny beast looked ready to burst already as it bobbed in lust. Some heat radiated off it as the thick smell of his musk tickled Midna's nose. Making the imp ravenously lick her lips.

"The hell!?" However, the other man turned blistering red at the imp's advances on him.

"Oh, you must not work here." The other man said casually as Midna took his cock in her small hands. "This chick is the biggest slut in our budling. The first day here she sucked off the boss, while getting railed by some random guy she dragged in."

"She gets work done so no one really complaints." The other man shrugged.

"Just relax and shove this big ol cock done my throat. I'd rather die sucking dick than die of boredom in here~." Midna purred as she took the other man's zipper in her mouth and pulled it down. Getting his warm meaty shaft to pop out and smack her on her forehead. Midna let out a greedy moan as she felt the weight of the cock and the deep rich musk hit her. Shivering as she felt crotch dampen at the thought of them getting inside her.

"Fuck me. You boys are going to be so fun." The imp licked her lips before as she took both cocks in hand, her fingers not completely wrapping around th girthy bases, and licked both their heads. Teasing them with greedy, sloppy twirls of her tongue as she pumped them rapidly with her hands. Slurping up the gooey thick pre-cum that oozed out of their shafts as her small hands worked the lengths.

"Mmmph! Shit it taste like someone hasn't washed in while. Mmm~ Love that taste." The imp slovenly flicked her tongue on both heads as she held the cocks to her full lips. Looking up at the men with slutty whorish desires. She urged them to pump their hips into her mouth as she bobbed her head on each dick. Her pitch-black lips leaving heavy smears on them as she suckled and teased their shafts. Her co-worker didn't need much of an invitation as he rudely grabbed her ponytail and started slamming his cock down her gullet.

"Halck! Goshed! Gluck!" Midna's gagging is loud and obscene as her ponytail is nearly ripped out of her head. Her face buried into the man's curly coarse pubic hair. Its sweat and hair clung to her lips and face as she hacked up spit. Pre cum oozing down her mouth as her head is rocked back and forth on the long shaft. With her choker bending to accommodate the flexing of her throat. She pulled her hand from his waist, the other jerking his friend, and pushed pasted her thong to finger her cunt. Her fingers dragging out in time with the rough running of her throat.

Though she didn't need much to get her off as when her co-worker slammed his whole cock down her throat that her choker nearly popped off from her expanding throat, her pussy clamped down her fingers. Her lust spraying through her clothes in a thick fan over the ground.

"See. Told yeah." The man groaned as he felt Midna's tongue poke at his cockhead. "She loves this shit. And she's a demon so you can be as rough as you want, and it won't even phase her."

As Midna is gagging on cock, Poppy rose an eyebrow at the odd sounds in front of her.

"Ah?" Poppy looked down at the pen falling into the small hole of her cleavage from the older man standing in front of her. She was trying o find out what all that noise was in front of her, but in her movement to see past the man in front of her, she mistakenly bumped into him. Making him drop his pen into her cleavage.

"Oh, sorry about that." The middle-aged man said with a smile that seemed too charming.

"Oh it's-H-Hey!?" To her shock, the man buried his hands into her hearty bosom. Shifting his hands around her bare breasts as he 'looked' for his pen. His hand groping and massaging Poppy's bare bust with his fingers flicking at her nipples.

"Sorry, my hand slipped. Let me just- "

"Hawahh~!?" Poppy was pushed against the wall of the elevator as the man slipped forward. Pushing his groin in her face. The perverted man is sporting a mighty erection that actual broke the zipper of his pants. Showing his cheap black boxes to her and shoving his musk deep into the Yordle's nose. The deep smell of the man's lust purged her senses as she started to get dizzy from the heat. Not noticing the lecherous smile on the man's face as he added his second hand and started openly groping her breast.

"Ngh! W-wait! S-Sto-Ohh~…" Poppy bit her lower lip to try and hold back her monas but that all stopped when the man pulled at her nipples. Pushing down her bra he massaged the stout woman's breast to get her opening panting and drooling in a lustful haze. Her toes curling in her heels as she shivered in delight.

In the corner of the small elevator,

"Haa…O-Oh…" Laguna tried to hide her moans as she felt her inverted nipples be played with under her shirt. The men beside her each took a breast in each of their hands and stroked with vigor and roughness. The man on her right chest is far softer than the man on her left. Kneading and squeezing her bosom while gently circling her sensitive areola. However, the man on her pulled out her nipple. Twisting it to get her moaning with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Panting as the men toyed with her sensitive bust.

The middle-aged man playing with Laguna 's breasts is far rougher as he squeezed and pulled at her near head sized breast. Her nipples, pulled out from their hiding place, stood tall and proud as the man pulled it upwards to get a loud cray of bless from her. The younger man is a bit gentler as his fondling is softer. Her let her nipple gradually erect out from her breast as he massaged it.

"Nghh~!" Form her breasts alone, Laguna's orgasm made her whole body freeze up as she stained her panties with her lust. The dark damp spot on her pantyhose growing with every shake of her body while she cried out in ecstasy. The men above her, sporting painful erections, still toyed with her bust even as she climaxed.

As Laguna moaned and drooled from her two molesters starting to bring her to another climax, Poppy is getting dizzy from the dick lodged in her throat. Using her hair, the old businessman slammed his cock down the Yordle's throat. Wrapping his hands in her hair, he slammed his waist into her face. Burning her nose into her pubic hair, making her choke and gag as her eyes watered. Her make up a mess, with mascara running down her face and her lisp stick clinging heavily to the large fat shaft choking her out.

The small woman's hearty breast were shaken out of her lacy black bra and shirt from the forceful thrusting. Bouncing freely with every harsh slam of her face down on his waist. Her nipples, steely hard against her thoughts, shivered and flicked in the air from the rough brutal way the old man rams his cock down her throat. Her glasses being pushed up against her face as she gagged and spurted over the burly cock.

He roughly pulled his cock out of her mouth. Letting the Yordle cough up spit and pre-cum as she tried to catch her breath. Her glasses fogging up as she panted listlessly with her tongue bobbing out of her mouth. Though it wasn't much of a rest as the man kept a steely grip on her pigtails. Rubbing his large messy cock along her face. Adding smirk and the stains of her make on her face as he sneered down at her.

"You know for someone so small you sure got a big mouth." The old man cackled s sh gave taunting slaps of his cock on her face. Not giving her a chance to respond before he shoved his prick back down her mouth.

"I've been waiting so long to do this you stupid whore. You walk around all high and mighty but under that you're a massive slut!" The older man grunted as he held her face down on his cock. Choking her out a little before pulling her head back to hold it steady for him to slam his dick in her face.

"Gluck! Huck! Haack!" Poppy wasn't paying much attention to the man's words as she nearly blacked out from the force of his thrust and the lust rampaging through her body.

Midna is having something of a better time though it as she enjoys having her throat gouged out by a cock. And with it being two of them, Midna could only breathe through her nose as they continuously switched her from cock to cock.

The men gave her no rest or breaks. As one man used her ponytail to bounce her head off his cock, the other rubbed his spit and lipstick covered dick over her face. Her mascara trailing down her face from the tears as her neck strained to hold in the massive member. Her black lisp stick dotted the men's entire shaft and taint.

When her co-worker saw her face turn pale, and her consciousness start to fade, he ripped the imp off his cock. Giving Midna only a second to cough and gag for air before her throat was clogged with another cock. Her face being smashing against the man's waist as the other impatiently slapped his own spit covered dick on the side of her face. He was easier with her, though easy as he pulled his shaft out of her mouth and pointed her full lips at his ball sack. To which the imp happily licked at.

Even with the brutal treatment that would make a beast worry, Midna still kept a heated gaze up at the men. Her amber eyes burned with debased lust as she ravenously licked at the filthy hairy ball sack. Her fingers bring her to another orgasm as she gave a deep whiff of the man's musk. Though not as extreme as the first, her body still quivered and shook as she took the pick back in her mouth.

"Oohmph! Hradhser!" Midna's whorish moaning was hidden by her excessive gagging. Her fingers continued to pump into her drenched drizzling cunt with one hand as the other gripped the thighs of the man ravaging her gullet. Urging him to get even rougher with her as he pushed hips into her lips.

The slutty imp got her wish as he dug his nails into her head, locking her down his cock, and unleashing a tsunami of ropey, thick globs of semen down her mouth. The first three shots gushed out her nose and oozed out her mouth. She was able to drink the coming viscous, gooey strings bursting done her gullet, while the other cock pushing and rubbing against her face came as well with thick semen gushing over her face. It erupted and spilled like a volcano as the warm semen stained her face.

The man ripped the greedy slut off his member, his cock still pumping long string after string of cum on her face as Midna hung her mouth open, cum drooling out her panting lips as her face is glazed with semen. Some of it filled her mouth, but most of it covered her panting visage. Both cocks completely covered the imps' face in white where she had to whip her easy to finally open the.

"Fu-Fuck…" The imp hummed in a raspy voice as she licked the cum from her cheek. Taking some on her fingers and sucking it clean she smirked. "You better cum this much inside me…"

Knowing how the slutty imp isn't going to let them go without a real fucking they picked her up. Her co-worker spreading her legs over his spit and makeup smeared cock. Her pussy quivering and gasping with need. Dripping her lust over the burly member just before she is dropped on his shaft.

"Ooh! S-So big! Your c-c-cock feel great!" The sudden spearing of her pussy roused her out of her cock dazed stupor. Her eyes rolling up as a lust crazed smile spilt her face. Her fingers clenched on the man's blazer as she warped her legs around him as much as she could form the lighting blot that ran through her.

The other worker groped and slapped her large rear. Spreading it to get a good look at her winking anus before pushing his cock inside her. Midna blacked out for a moment from the orgasm rushing through her. Her tongue limply hanging out her mouth as her body jerked and shuddered from her climax.

Squeezing her small body between them, only her curling toe could beside form behind them, Midna drooled stupidly on the man's chest. Her body jerking between them as they started to work their hips inside her. They gritted their teeth, however, at how tight the small whore is. Their cock creating a sizeable bulge in her belly as they throbbed and pulsed inside her. They stood stock still trying not to hit their climax so quickly while Midna's greedy holes held nothing back in trying to stroke their cocks for all their lust.

Slowly, the men started to move. Their thrusted slow, but rough as Midna's body is rocked hard between them. As she started to drool dumbly in the dress shirt of the man pounding her cunt, As the men finally, Laguna was tending to the cock in her mouth. While one pumped in between her breast. Knocking at her chin as she stood upright to let the rude mand pump his hips into her cleavage.

"Haa..Mmpph…B-Big." Already beyond aroused to think clearly, the draph worked the cock in her between her lips with tender fever. With the man in her bust slamming his cock up to knock up at her chin, his hands roughing groping, and pulling at her tits, she was able to freely use her hands to stroke the cock as she steadily bobbed her head up and down its length. Though she couldn't get the whole thing, the bright red lipstick mark near the base of the shaft is enough for the man above her to sigh in delight.

The secretary popped the cock out of her mouth and licked the head. Sucking and teasing it as her breast are continued to manhandled and toyed with. The man twisted her nipples as his cock rumbled through her pillowy breast. His hands sinking into them as his cock started to pulse with signs of a climax.

His kinder friend reached his release first as he gave a short grunt and unloaded his seed into the draph's mouth. To which Lunga happily swallowed. Her tongue twirling around the head in her mouth as it jerked in her mouth. Spewing its long rich semen with every jolt in her mouth and she didn't let a single ounce drip away from her.

Pulling back the sluty secretary, gave one last slurp at the head. Keeping the cock hard and stiff with her with his hands on her horns, the man in her bust pulled her head toward the head of his cock that is thundering through her chest and started to pump his hips into her face. His climax raging towards him as her thrusted his hips into her.

"Mmm!" Laguna's throat bulged and bounced as she swallowed every thick load of cum that the young man pushed down her throat as his cock head erupted around her lips. Some of it oozed down her lips. Pooling around her bust as he shuddered and groaned out his release. The grip on her horns near pain full as he came for more than a moment.

However, as soon as the ruder young man is done, he grabbed the small woman by her horns and shoved his cock into her mouth. Lifting her off her feet a little as he started thrusting in her face. As Lunga was getting her face reamed, the other man tore a hole in her pantyhose and lifted her hips off the ground. Still a bit gentler than his partner, the young man pushed his wet shaft into her tight little asshole at a steady pace.

"Mmph!" Laguna's eyes grew in shock and pleasure as she felt ever inch steadily straight her out. Her feet twitched. Kicking off her heels by mistake form the feeling of the large shaft pushing in her rear. When the cock finally bottomed out, creating a lump in her belly as his hips collided with her plush rear, her toes clue and flicked off her heels in her climax. Her lust spraying through her panties and pantyhose as she moaned in delight.

"Di-Dickkkk…. So goosd-Ahh~!" Poppy had far gone given up trying to fight the rude older man. He was taking a breather himself as he let his wet, slimy cock throb against her face. Dripping with spit, smears of purple around her lips and face. Black lines of her massacre. The once proud headstrong businesswoman has the face of cock drunk back alley whore. And the mind of one as she hazily licked his cock.

Sucking on his taint, her eyes are glazed over. She didn't care the man is using her full face like a masturbation aid. Moving his whole, dripping wet, messy shaft on her face as it beat with climax rushing forward. All the while Poppy keep her messy purple lips on his ball sack. Not minding the hairs cleaning to her tongue and lips. Nor the powerful musk drowning her senses.

The man gave no warning as he pointed his cock at her face and let loos a burst of cum. The first shot blew up and scattered around. Covering more of her whole face in white while the rest of the deluge of jizz hit her twisted, gooey strings. With her mouth open, Poppy was able to swallow most of her jizz that slapped onto her face. Dangling off her glasses in ropes and clouding her vision in gooey white.

"H-Haa…so-so goood..c-coock…" Her face a mess; Poppy was thoroughly broken into thinking of nothing but dick. She mindlessly licked the cum from her cheeks as more dripped down from her jizz covered glasses. Her pussy pulsating and burning with lust as her nipples stood up in attention. She didn't even care as the old man picked up her small body. He bent her small frame, her legs above her head with his arms locking behind her arms and head and slammed her down on his shaft.

"Oooh~! Y-You're breaking me~!" Poppy came immediately from the first thrust alone filling her pussy and then some. And she didn't stop her orgasm as the man didn't pause in his rampant fucking with that one thrust alone. Rocking her body up and down his cock. Treating her like nothing more than a sex doll given that what her mind has turned into at this point.

The elevator rocked a little with the raspy grunts and whorish moans that filled it. The men holding nothing back as they took each woman on a sexual joy ride. Rampant endless thrusting from cock that inflated their bellies. Their cunt's betraying and shuddering in joy from being roughly pounded. Faces covered in cum or spit. Their makeup a mess. The elevator became a whore house in a moment as their lust pooled around their feet.

Midna, in between the two men, drooled on the chest of the young man ravaging her cunt. Her belly growing and shrinking out from the size of the two cocks rampaging in and out of her. Lunga hung with her toes teasing the small puddle of her previous climax between two men. One vigorously and violently thrusting his cock down her throat by her horns, and the other steadily pumping his cock in her rear. His hands groping her jiggling ass.

"Sho good! Your fat cock is sho good!" Poppy, cock drunk, and beyond fucked stupid, spoke nonsense and praise for the cock splitting her pussy in two. Her meeting long forgotten, and images of her business is now replaced with dicks of all short.

Though the men are slamming hard into the lustful imp to roughly bounce her body, their teeth as pushed to crack as they gritted them. Midna's holes are as ravenous as they are. For someone who was seen riding a minotaur in the boss's office yesterday, Midna's cunt locked tight on the young man. He couldn't pull out even if he wanted to as is stroked and worked his cock. Behind her, her ass is giving the other man worse, on in his case better treatment.

"More more! Don't stop crushing my womb~!" To release the stress of trying not to cum so quickly, he groped and massaged her ass while giving a hard and slightly slower thrust inside her. Hitting the imp like an earthquake with his short thrusts but each stroke, while making the imp's head spin, brought him closer and closer to his release.

"Fuck!" The young men cursed at the same time as they unleashed their climax far earlier than they wanted. Though Midna didn't care as she roared along with them from the feeling of warm fresh semen pumping into her body.

"DickdickdidckDICK! I love your fat cock! Ruin my stupid cunt!" Poppy is shockingly further gone than Midna. The cock drunk smile on her face as she is almost limping bounced in the man's hands. Her tongue flipping and spinning out her mouth as she moaned foolishly in utter depravity. The executive could think of only nothing but cock as the old man rammed his cock up inside her full but small frame. The slutty Yordle's cunt happily squeezed his member as another climax ripped through her added to the river of arousal she has spilled in the past few moments.

"Fucking cock sleeve!" The old man cackled as he unloaded a rush of his cum inside her. It gushed and bellowed out in a roar of white.

Putting her back on the floor, he pulled her by one of her ponytails to push his lust covered dick in her face. And without hesitation, Poppy went to clean it with her tongue. Giving long lavishing licks as her small hand wrapped around it.

"M-more…please fuck this cock sock more…." The fuck dumb Yordle panted while twisting her tongue around his cock head. Completely subvariant to dick.

Laguna moaned at the cock in her mouth as the man gave a light smack on her ass. Her pussy tightening up around his cock from the hit as she wrapped her lips around the dick pounded her throat. The man with his hands on her horn snarled as he roughed slammed her face down on his cock. His balls slapping at her chin as he snorted more like a beast than a man.

The man behind her came first. Hilting his cock inside her, he poured every last viscous drop of cum in her needy asshole. Only a single teardrop of cum trailed down her thigh as the man pumped a ludicrous amount of cum inside her. Unintentionally however as her asshole has a vicious grip on his cock and only when it was fully flaccid could he just pull it out.

The other man releases his seed next. Violently ripping his member away from her lips, he let his cock stain her face with a few stings of cum before shoving it back in her mouth. Making her swallow the rest of his seed. Though a good amount gushed out her nose and dribbled out of her mouth.

Satisfied with his climax, the young man took a step back from Lunga's tight rear. Only for Poppy to grab his flaccid member and take whole in her mouth. Hungrily slurping at the shaft, humming as it grew and throbbed in her mouth. She choked a little with it ballooned in her throat in her neck.

Swiftly getting it hard as she pulled her lips back. Dragging a line of purple along the length as it reached its full hardness. Though not what he was expecting, the young man didn't mind as he placed a hand on her head and let her work.

Leaving the other man with Laguna, he pushed her small frame against the wall of the elevator. Grabbing her by the horns again he shoved his cock into her cunt. Ramming his shaft as hard as he could into her as he used her horns as a rudder. Beside them Midna has her face pinned on the ground, licking up Lunga's lust as she praised the man above her for spearing her asshole open.

"Gluckk! Hulkgl!" Leaving Poppy to worship three cocks as all the men took turns in her mouth. Either using her pigtails to bash her face against their waist. Slapping her face in a dismissive demeaning way with mighty cocks. Or simply letting her ravish herself on his dicks. They use her face as nothing more than a rag of semen as they came on her already cum stained face and mouth.

The orgy became a mess as the men switched partners and positions at a random frantic pace. None of the men stay with the same partner and the women have cum dripping from every part of their body. Messy, soppily smears of lipstick on their cocks are the only way to who had at least sucked who off. However, even that had failed as any sore of clarity as every man has a myriad of lips colors, purple, red, and black all over their shafts. Not even their ball sacks, as hairy and uncleaned as some are, were spared as they are coved in marks.

Midna would be sucking on two cocks in one moment. Then be on her back with two in her ass the next. While Lunga would be on her hands and knees, begging for the man slapping her ass to be gentler, her horns would be randomly grabbed for her moans to be silenced by a cock. Poppy would focus on bouncing her ass on one dick, and then get her face plowed alongside Lungs in that same moment. While it was only five men, they why they randomly pulled their dicks away, trying out the holes of each girl, ejaculating when and where they felt like, they made it feel like a swarm of men are having their way with them.

Their clothes have all been toss about and misplaced. Midna's shirt was somewhere in the small room. But she didn't care as her small, pierced tits bounced in time with her wobbling ass under her skirt. Her stiff nipples shaking in delight with her. One of the men had Poppy's lacy red bra on his head as he plowed her tits under from the hole in her shirt while the man under her stuck his cock in one of the many holes in her pantyhose under her as he pulled her arms back to slam his hearty member up in her.

Laguna's bare chest nearly smothered her as she was put on her shoulder. Her shirt open, with a tie around her neck. She doesn't know who it belonged to. Only that occasionally one of the men would use it as a leash to lightly choke her.

There is no cohesion. Order. Or even control from anyone. The woman are nothing more than the cum dolls and the men horny beasts.

Midna, shared a cock with Poppy as she suckled on the sloppy ball sack of the old man. The women cleaning and dirtying his cock at the same time with the remnants of their lipstick. While the Yordle was greedy lunging her head down his shaft, leaving trails of lavender lip paint on his prick that quickly vanished as she buried her head in his pubic hair, Midna blacken his ball sack with the little make she had left.

Slobbering over the two swollen hairy orbs, the slutty imp didn't leave an inch dry. Both fun filled sacks dripped with spit. Her lips pulling back on one she cradled in her mouth. Popping it from her tongue before bathing the other in more saliva with passionate worshipping kisses. Cum dripping out of both their holes, both of them kept their eyes upon the sneering older man as he kept a tight grip on their hair.

Laguna is on the ground on her shoulders. Sucking off one man who held her horns to slamming his girthy member down her mouth. Her hands worked two more shafts. Rapidly jerking back and forth. Her thumbs flicking over the sensitive heads. Doing their best to please them, as another cock rampaged in her asshole. His ball sack slapping at her cum drizzling muff as he grunted at the tightness of her rear. Trying to savor the feeling of her wrapping his prick as he rocked hard and steady in her tush.

"Shit!" The man in her mouth shuddered as his hips launched and jizz roared out of his cock. Hilting it so she could drink his whole load. Her throat bobbing up and down with every large swallow of the viscous discharge.

However, his cock is still hard as he pulled back from the draph's plush lips. He stood up and walked to the two cock hungry women tending to one shaft. Their asses, cheek to cheek as they moaned and purred around the cock. Midna's asshole gaped open while her pussy it's gasping but only to let someone the cum stuffed in her to flow free. Poppy's holes are both shut right with a bead of semen flowing between her tight ass and her pussy gushing out a cascade of cum.

"Eyia!?"

"Ooh!?"

He slapped Poppy's ass before shoving his fingers into her asshole while he pumped his cock rapidly in and out of Midna's muff. His other hand tickling her cum glazed pucker as he fucked her into the ball sack of the other man. His palm sinking into her meaty tush as the tiny whore wailed in delight at having another cock in her cunt.

"Fuck this imp is a cock sucking queen. Maybe-ngh-I should join up with this company…." The older man grunted as he pulled Midna's face up from his ball sack and pointed his spamming member at her panting lips. Showering her already messy face in white with a profuse rain of semen as the man behind her filled her with more cum from his own cock thundering inside her. Poppy coaxed more spunk from his shaft as she kissed and suckled at the side of the throbbing shaft. Beggin for his seed but only getting a few weak splashes on her cheek.

However, she was pulled from cumming cock by the young man in her ass. Lifting her up he spread her plump legs wide to show off her dripping pussy oozing cum. He thrusted up into her rear and she howled. Throwing her arms over the young man as he bounced her body on his shaft.

"C-cock! More cock! Stir up my pussy more with your fat cock!" The whore cried as she watched her belly shrink and grew from the size of the cock rampaging inside her.

"Yesh! Harder! Break my slutty ass in two!" Midna on the other hand was pinned under the older man. Her large plush ass being squished against the ground at the mand slammed his cock down into her sloppy, tight cunt. His weighty balls slapping against her swollen lips with cum gushing out of her sex as she wailed in cock drunken delight.

"Haa…Ahh…" Laguna is practically limp as she could only moan and drool on the man's chest and back her hips into the cock raging in and out off her ass. The man below her sucking on her breast as he groped and spanked her ass. Bouncing it up and down on his cock while the young man behind her joined him in tanning her ass red with quicker smacks. His thrust wasn't in time with his partner as was slower than the man under him.

The madness finally seemed to hit a crescendo when the women all stood to take the cocks in their mouths given they are tall enough to kiss them standing up, but their quivering legs could only allow them to be on their knees with their mouths open. Waiting for the men to fire their last loads on their faces. Their tongues hanging out, panting and salivating over themselves with cum dripping off every part of them. Bubbles of cum popped from their nose and mouth as their jizz soaked chest heaved and bounced.

They barely had any make up on anymore. Midna black glossy lip stick is all over the left side of her cum dripping face with all her mascara and eyeshadow pouring down her cheeks. Poppy only had her left eye leak a stream of mascara as her right had actually cried it all out. Her light purple lipstick gave her a cheshire cat's smile as it smeared her face. Laguna looked a bit better though that is to the face she wore no mascara and only has a single smudge of red on her lips to show that she even wore any lip stick.

The men all sighed and grunted as they all let loose long gooey ropes of cum over the broken, slutty visages of the women. It slapped their jizz filled noses, slide down they're cum covered tongues. Stained their already messy make up of running mascara and messy lipstick. Every wet echoing slap of cum on their faces made them moan and shiver. It dripped heavy and warm off their faces and on their disheveled wet clothes. Bubbles of cum popped and grew from their noses. They swell in their gapping maws as they shivered from the heat of the semen slathering their bodies.

Poppy's and Laguna's breast are sticky with cum. In between their breast, a web of semen connected them. Their open shirts barely hanging on to them as their pantyhose are tone in various places and their blazers toss in a corner of the room. Midna only had her mini skirt and thigh highs on. Both of which a stain with copious amounts of semen. Poppy couldn't see out of glasses as semen dripped off of them. Only a small clear section on her right eye gave her any sort of vison.

As the fucktoys relished and bathed in jizz, loud 'Ding' echoed in the elevator as it got moving again.

* * *

**[Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **   
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


End file.
